Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex is a professional evil scientist and the primary antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. He is known as the creator of his nemesis: Crash Bandicoot. Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Ripto Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay *'Cowardly Slap' - - Cortex looks away and slaps the opponent. * Attack! - or - Cortex blasts a small purple energy ball from his ray gun. * Up N' Down - - Cortex fires a distinct blue energy ball at an upwards angle as he recoils backwards a bit. * Shocker! - - Cortex fires a lightning bolt from his blaster at the ground in front of him. * Air Cowardly Slap - (midair) * Air Attack! - or (midair) * Air Up N' Down - (midair) * Air Shocker! - (midair) *'Smoke and Fire '- - Cortex faces the screen as his platform chugs out a small cloud of smoke, it staying where this was used for 3 seconds. *'Zigzag' - or - Cortex fires a bright orange ball of energy, which travels forward in an zig-zag pattern. *'Birthday Bomb' - - Cortex lobs a cartoony bomb above himself with wicked glee, letting out a quip as he does so ("This one's from Tiny...", "That one's from Dingodile!", "Ripper Roo, you shouldn't have!" "Pinstripe, how thoughtful!", "Oh dear, two of the same!"). The bomb travels in an arc. *'Panicked Rushdown' - - Cortex's platform begins chugging out a very small bit of smoke, telegraphing this, before it starts moving straight in the opponent's direction. *'Air Smoke and Fire '- (midair) *'Air Zigzag' - or (midair) *'Air Birthday Bomb' - (midair) *'Panicked Rushdown' - (midair) * Barrier - - A bright blue barrier appears around Cortex. It stays up for a small time, before flicking out. * Mean and Green - or - Cortex shoots out a green ball of energy - it homing in on the nearest opponent and traveling towards them at a decent speed. * KABOOM! - - Cortex thrusts a mine upwards above his head, shielding his cranium. * Mine, MINE! '''- - Cortex carelessly tosses three mines behind himself, disposing of them as though they were banana peels. They explode in 6 seconds or on-contact with any opponent. * '''Air Barrier - (midair) * Air Mean and Green - or (midair) * Air KABOOM! - (midair) *'Air Mine, Mine!' - (midair) * Launch - or - Cortex stuffs the opponent into an oversized bazooka and shoots them forward. *'Bring 'em Up' - - Cortex flies upwards before throwing the opponent up into the sky. *'Bring 'em Down' - - Cortex holds on to the opponent and flies upwards, before slamming them down on the ground in front of himself. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Brio Beaker! - (Level 1): Cortex throws a Green N' Brio Beaker in front of himself, leaving a green pool of slime which kills opponents. * Projectile Stream! - (Level 2): Cortex shoots out a stream of very fast black projectiles, killing opponents on contact. *'UKA UKA!' - (Level 3): Uka Uka pops up behind Cortex, accompanied by lightning. He shouts "FOOL! THE GREAT UKA UKA SHALL BE THE ONE TO WIPE OUT THESE FOOLS!!". He then flies around to help Cortex in the fight for 15 seconds. Uka Uka can become an giant tornado, shoot lasers and flames at opponents to kill them. This super is based on the final boss stage Taunts * Fuming - Cortex clenches his fists at his side, his face turning a bit reddish as smoke blows out of the sides of his head. * Egotistical - Cortex spins on his platform, remarking "Better luck next time!" * The Crystals! - Cortex pulls out one of the Power Crystals, inspecting it before putting it away, chuckling evilly. Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: **"I'm an evil scientist - what do you except!" **"Ooh, this should be FUN!" **"This time, I shall reign triumphant!" * Pre-Match: **"Let's start handing out the presents!" ***evil chuckling* * Item Pick-Up: **"Oooooohhh.... what does this one do?" **"Inferior to my own technology, but nevertheless..." **"This one looks... diabolical!" **"I think we have a winner!" **"How interesting..." **"Let's see what this does!" * Successful KO: **"This isn't a game, you know." **"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **"...I meant to do that!" **"Pain, destruction, tragedy - how delightful!" **"Let's see you do better than that!" **"You're even dumber than that wretched bandicoot!" **"And do you really think you could ever beat me?" **"Hehehe..." **"I must thank Brio later!" (Level 1 Exclusive) **"Ooooohhhh, that gun is certainly working." (Level 2 Exclusive) **"Be glad he was generous with you..." (Level 3 Exclusive) * Respawn: **"...Can't we talk about this?" **"Can't keep a good evil scientist down!" **"Oh dear, was that supposed to hurt? ...because it did." **"Please me more reasonable next time..." **"Why must you always muck in my mud!?" **"Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back!" **"Will this suffering NEVER END?" Intros and Outros Introduction * Throwback - Cortex flies in from the background, stopping himself before he flies into the screen- identical to his intro animation in the Crash 1 boss battle. * Winning Screen * Satisfaction - Cortex drums his fingers together, chuckling to himself in an evil manner. * Blaster Victory - Cortex throws his blaster into the air, catching it as he comes back on, letting out an triumphant "HA!" as he does so. * Hover - Cortex zooms up in the air on his platform, spinning in a circle as Cortex laughs manically upon it. * Jet Pack Flight: '''Cortex's Pogo Pandemonium Victory animation from Crash Bash. Losing Screen * If using '''Satisfaction: Cortex stomps up and down madly on his platform, like a child- as though his plans were foiled by his irritating opponent. * If using Blaster Victory: TBA * If using Hover: TBA * If using 'Jet Pack Flight: ' Minion Rank 8: Dr. Nitrus Brio Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters